


Graceless Invader

by nessaa_mp4



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Dib decides to help, Frenemies Dib & Zim (Invader Zim), Gen, Ice skating trip, ZADE, ZADF, Zim doesn’t know how to skate, fluff? idk, no beta read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26409163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nessaa_mp4/pseuds/nessaa_mp4
Summary: A field trip to the community’s ice skating center may prove Zim isn’t as mighty as he thought, leaving him with two left feet at the hands of his enemy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	Graceless Invader

**Author's Note:**

> Quick thing I wrote, I’ve been trying to write something more elaborate but I managed to finish this one shot I began not too long ago. It’s kinda ooc I guess? 
> 
> This isn’t Zadr either yeet- zadf for the wiN

Dib was currently seated on the small little bench that was right outside of the rink, trying to tie the laces to the skates that the staff had lent him. With every exhale he took, his breath vaporized in the air, seeing the air that left his lungs due to the cold.

He didn’t know why the school had paid for a field trip to the community ice skating rink, it was the middle of winter, and they could have just as easily gone to the frozen lake and stumble around on the ice for free. He stood up nevertheless and made his way to the ice, most of the other students already skating around. Almost everyone had the general idea of how to at least stand on the cold slippery floor, thanks to the skating instructor that had given them a tour of the place a couple of minutes prior. 

Dib shifted his weight as he effortlessly slid onto the ice, it had been a quite a while since he’d gone ice skating, but he still remembered how, he could never forget his first time on the ice, it was all wobbly fun and games until he had fallen on his face pretty hard, the hospital was quite surprised with the eight year old boy with a broken nose and ripped eyelid that shown up in the emergency room that morning. 

Almost everyone was on the ice now, the only two other people that weren’t were Ms. Bitters, their teacher, who obviously wished she had better things to do then supervised her class of happy children as they played around on the synthetic ice, and the other person that was standing on the opposite side of the ice rink barrier was Zim. The alien was looking at the ice rink with a furrowed and almost disgusted expression, as if the thought of even stepping into the rink was too much for him. 

Dib danced around on the ice for a bit, noticing that the the alien was now being dragged by Ms. Bitters, it was quite hard to hear her lecturing, but it sounded like if Zim didn’t step onto the ice she was going to fail him. 

Dib couldn’t help but skate up to Zim, that was one step away from stepping onto the rink, he skidded to a stop in front of him, a mischievous smile on his face as he stood in front of his alien rival. Zim looked at him with an annoyed expression as he had trouble staying upright with his skates on the carpet floor.

“What’s wrong space roach? Scared of a little ice?” Dib said with a taunting tone. If Zim could reach out at Dib and claw at his face, he totally would.

“Zim is afraid of nothing! He is just..warming up to destroy you all on this icy..floor!” Zim said as he pointed a jabbing finger at Dib. He looked down at his own skates, he hadn’t even tied his laces properly. He carefully stepped onto the ice, and in a matter of seconds he brought his other leg and stepped onto the ice. Dib was actually pretty impressed. 

“AHA! You foolish human! You dare tried to make fun of an invader!-” Zim had started his victorious speech when his knees buckled underneath him and he fell forward as he let out a squeak, falling onto his face. 

“Pft-” Dib held back his cackling as best as he could, but he was doing a terrible job at it, “What’s wrong Zim, seems like you’ve got _cold feet_.”

Zim pushed himself upwards and tried to get back up, “SILENCE! You know nothing stinky human!” he hissed as Dib skated circles around him. Dib was clearly enjoying seeing Zim being a baby deer on the ice.

“You know, if you really wanna skate I could teach you how to.” Dib said as he stood in front of Zim. 

Zim scoffed, “As if you pathetic lower life form could even teach the MIGHTY Zim anything!”

Dib rolled his eyes, “Fine, I guess I will go and skate around now.” He said as he began to skate away. 

“DIB WORM GET BACK HERE!” Dib stopped his skating, and turned to the helpless irken that was now standing upright with wobbly legs. Dib skated back slowly, stopping in front of him.

“Yes?” Dib said, putting his hands in the pockets of his dark blue coat. Zim was just glaring at him, clearly angry.   
  
“Zim demands that you teach him this..skate thing.” he grumbled. Dib was actually surprised that Zim even said anything, they were enemies after all. 

“What's the magic word?” Dib chimed. 

He swore he saw Zims eye twitching, “Do not mess with Zim you Dib monkey! He will pulverise your organs!” he said as he reached out to smack Dib and he somehow flung himself forward, eyes widening as he could already feel his face smashing against the cold synthetic ice.

Zim never actually met the ground, instead was caught by Dib, as his face planted into the humans thick coat.

“For an alien soldier you’re really dumb Zim. No wonder you can’t take over the earth.” Dib said as he helped Zim upright.

“YOU LIE!” Zim yelled as he kept a tight hold on Dibs coat, “Now teach Zim how to glide on the icy floor!” he demanded as he tried to stomp his foot on the ground, he wasn’t able to. Dib rolled his eyes, it was starting to become more annoying than amusing, Zim was acting worse than a six year old, even though he was older than any being on earth. 

“Alright, alright.” Dib said as he pulled Zims hands off of his coat, “The first basic thing is just moving forward.” he said as he held Zims hands firmly, and began to skate backwards, pulling Zim along. 

Zim made a slightly terrified noise, looking down at his feet, he was moving! He looked up with a victorious grin. 

“AHA! Zim is doing it!” Zim yelled triumphantly, standing up straighter.

“So I can let go of you now.” Dib said with a dead tone as he began to let go of Zims hands, to which Zim then gripped Dibs hands so tightly he felt like his bones were going to break, “ZIM STOP-” He cried out. 

“You dare try and make Zim fall again!” he hissed. Dib managed to pull one of his hands away and held it close to his chest. 

“Okay!” Dib said in crippling pain, “Lesson two! You have to skate on your own now..”

Dib moved and skated next to Zim, “You don’t need me to lead you, just don’t get scared.”

Zim hesitantly looked at the ground, still holding Dibs hand, not wanting to let go because he felt more confident. 

_‘Me? Needing confidence from holding the DIBS gross human hand?! An invader would never need some puny human for confidence!’_ Zim thought to himself, and he pulled his hand out of Dibs, which caught him off guard a little.

“Zim can do this!” he said as he began to try and skate faster, which he actually managed to do. He had gotten the hang of it pretty quickly. Dib watched him going faster and faster, kids having to move out of the way seeing the irken speed by.

“ZIM HAS MASTERED THE SKATE OF ICE!” Zim yelled as he was nearing the edge. Dibs eyes widened as he saw what was about to happen, and began to skate after Zim in an attempt to stop him from skating so quickly. 

“Zim slow down!” Dib yelled as he tried to get past some of the other students. Zim didn’t seem to pay attention and was distracted by his feat. Zim turned to face Dib slightly. 

“Eh!?” Zim said, he turned back and saw the wall of the ice rink, noticing what Dib was talking about. He was about to slam into the wall, “No matter! Zim will just-” Zims eyes widened when he realized that he had no idea how to turn. 

Zim slamming into the wall was louder than dropping a spoon in the kitchen at three in the morning. Dib skidded to a stop, a little mortified as he saw Zim falling onto the ground.

“Zim? You okay?” Dib said as he kneeled in front of Zim, who was laying on the ice face first. Dib felt a slight concern for his enemy as he reached to nudge him, then Zim shot up, causing Dib to back up suddenly.

“Zim demands you teach him how to turn!!” He said as he already began to get up, Dib gave a sigh of relief that the alien only seemed to have a bruise on the side of his face, helping him stand upright again. 

“Alright bug boy, lets try this again.” Dib said as he pulled Zim along and they began to glide on the ice again. ❧


End file.
